


First Impressions

by snarkyproduce



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyproduce/pseuds/snarkyproduce
Summary: Niijima Makoto is an honors student who couldn't be more concerned when she hears about the delinquent transferring to her school. Amamiya Ren is equally unimpressed by the rule-abiding student council president turning a blind eye to the abuse of power around her. A retelling of the first third of Persona 5 when Ren and Makoto are on opposite sides.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto & Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, shumako - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. A Day in the Life of an Honor Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Makoto learns about the transfer student.

Niijima Makoto was nothing if not driven. Her position as student council president was the cherry on top of an impressive academic career, which she hoped would end with a stellar score on her entrance exams and admission to the best universities in Japan. She had been looking forward to her final year of high school as a time of peace, reflection, and celebration of hard work - which is why she was so shaken when she discovered a student with a criminal record would be transferring to Shujin Academy in the spring.

"Since when does this school accept delinquents?" she asked on her way to the principal's office. Now that everyone knew, it was time for Principal Kobayakawa to explain himself. She knew what she wanted to say: _As student council president, I have a duty to represent the interests of my peers. And the students of Shujin Academy are opposed to walking these halls with a criminal._

Makoto wondered if that sounded too dramatic. She felt much less confident now than she did when Kawakami-sensei had her sworn to secrecy. The teacher had been complaining about the transfer student's placement in her homeroom class when she noticed Makoto by the filing cabinets, archiving the previous semester's instructor reviews. The faculty office was otherwise empty, and Kawakami made it clear their conversation was not to leave the room.

Makoto was a woman of her word. _She_ wasn't the one who dug up Amamiya Ren's records and posted them online. But _someone_ did, and within a day, it was all the student body could talk about.

"Did you see the assault charge? That's scary."

"I heard he's done it all. Drinking, theft, drugs... you name it. "

"The Shujin name must not be worth anything if they let someone like that in. I guess this school has always been kind of lame."

Makoto found herself scrolling through the info dump on her phone out of curiosity. There was a photograph of a boy about her age with dark eyes and unkempt hair looking directly into the camera. She was surprised about how much younger and more normal-looking he was than she imagined. Based on the rumors online, she had pictured a tattooed yakuza recruit like in the movies; Amamiya looked comparatively mundane, a regular teenager from a middle-class Japanese family with one salaryman and one homemaker. A family just like hers, once.

 _He doesn't look like a criminal_ , Makoto thought, but she also knew that looks could be deceiving. Her sister had a plethora of stories about seemingly innocent people committing heinous crimes. As a public prosecutor, it was Sis's job to bring these people to justice. The Niijimas were a law-abiding family. There was no doubt in Makoto's mind that the court was able to see past Amamiya's boy-next-door demeanor so that justice could be served. She just wondered how he ended up at Shujin, a prestigious prep school in Tokyo, of all places for his probation.

***

"Excuse me," Makoto said once she arrived at Principal Kobayawa's office. The heavyset man greeted his favorite student warmly.

"Ah, Niijima-kun," he said. "How nice to see you before the semester has even started. Congratulations again on your successful candidacy for student council president."

"Thank you," Makoto said, beaming. She had won the election by a landslide. Whether she won on her own merit or because no one else wanted her job was up for debate. She supposed there was no reason it couldn't be both. "On that note, I wanted to speak with you today about something that's come to my attention."

"Oh?" the principal asked. "And what might that be?"

"Well…" Makoto began, choosing her words carefully. "I heard that Shujin admitted a transfer student to the second-year class. Amamiya is his name. He's rumored to have a criminal record. Many students have been saying they aren't comfortable coming to school with someone from that background."

"I see," Kobayakawa said. "The probationer. There were some extenuating circumstances on his side. Rest assured, we will be monitoring that student closely. Any hint of trouble and he will be placed into police custody, no questions asked."

Makoto thought that was reassuring. But a few nagging thoughts remained.

"May I ask how he came to be admitted?" she asked. "I-I'm sorry if it's out of line for me to say this, but the documents online show he's been arrested for assault."

Principal Kobayakawa smiled. Makoto was surprised to see him react so calmly to the mention of a student's personal information being distributed online. She thought for sure that would elicit a reaction from him.

"Niijima-kun," he said. "Do you believe this student deserves a second chance?"

"I do," Makoto answered. "I just think that chance is better served somewhere else."

Kobayakawa chuckled. "You can trust that the situation with the probationer is under control," he said. "It's a wonderful opportunity to show what a Shujin education can do, even for troubled youngsters like Amamiya. I suggest that you stop thinking about him and focus your efforts on arrangements for the new student orientation."

"Well, I-" Makoto began to protest. The principal cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sure you'll do fantastic, Niijima-kun," he said. "You've been a huge help to me this winter. If you keep it up, I can guarantee a strong recommendation letter to the college of your choice."

"Th-thank you, sir," Makoto said, feeling the last of her resolve fade away. She needed that letter of recommendation. She noted the multiple tasks Kobayakawa assigned her before heading home, having once again capitulated.

***

What was it that Kawakami told her? That her homeroom class was the only one among the second years with an opening, which is how she got the transfer student. The only information Kobayakawa had to offer with any value was that the transfer was a good deal for the school.

 _So... a charity case?_ Makoto thought as she pushed open the door to the main entrance. A theory began to take shape: Amamiya got expelled from his old school after his arrest. Shujin needed the extra tuition money, and the publicity boost for rehabilitating a juvenile delinquent would only bring more applications and more yen into its coffers. And so, Principal Kobayakawa admitted Amamiya, with his history of violence, without any regard for student safety. It was a mercenary idea that prioritized money and status above all else, but she couldn't think of another reason the school would be so secretive.

In fact, it was consistent with another rumor that had come to the student council's attention over winter break, one that had been bothering her for weeks.

"Shiho, what happened?!" cried a familiar voice from across the courtyard. "I thought you were just going to volleyball practice."

Makoto saw three students gathered at the front gate. From the uniforms, she could tell that two of them - Suzui Shiho and Mishima Yuuki - were members of the school's volleyball team, which had already started practicing for nationals. The third was Takamaki Ann, wearing her signature pigtails and baseball jacket.

"Hello, Mishima-kun, Suzui-san, Takamaki-san," Makoto said as she approached the trio. Now that they were close, she could see Mishima and Suzui were covered in bruises. Takamaki's brows furrowed with concern.

_The rumors about Kamoshida-sensei might be true, then._

"Hello, Niijima-senpai," the students echoed back, deadpan. Makoto felt somewhat like an intruder barging in on a private conversation. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mishima broke away from the group with a barely coherent salutation and started walking in the direction of the train station.

"Mishima!" cried Takamaki. "Where are you going? We're not done here."

"Home," Mishima called back. Takamaki and Suzui exchanged a glance, an unspoken message Makoto couldn't hope to decipher.

"We should go too," Takamaki said with a tight smile. "See you around, Niijima-senpai."

Makoto smiled her pleasant student council president smile and nodded at the parting words. She watched the two girls follow their friend to Aoyama-Itchome station with a twinge of regret about her position. Being student council president meant that many of her peers were wary of her. It made socializing at school tricky sometimes. She decided to wait a while at the gates before following in Suzui and Takamaki's footsteps, so as not to run into them on the train to Shibuya.

***

Makoto returned to the two-bedroom apartment she shared with her sister after running a few errands on Central Street. She picked up some study guides at the bookstore and indulged in a scented hand cream at the underground mall. Makoto knew she shouldn't be spending so much on frivolous items, but the stress of student council business weighed on her. She made sure to pick up some soap as well for Sis, who worked so hard to support them both.

"Sis?" Makoto called as she unlocked the door to the apartment. There was no answer.

Makoto set down her purse and shopping bags and immediately began dinner preparations, setting two places at the dining room table. Sis wasn't usually home this early, but Makoto wanted dinner on the table in case she showed up. Taking care of the household chores was the least she could to support Sis since she didn't have an income of her own.

Her efforts paid off when Sis walked in with a smile on her face. She sounded like she was in a better mood than she had been recently.

"It smells good in here!" Sis said, setting down her purse next to Makoto's. "What's this? Did you go shopping today?"

"Hi Sis!" Makoto called from the kitchen. "I just bought some study guides for my exams…among other things. Let me warm up some rice for you. How was your day?"

"Good," Sis said. "Nothing remarkable. I'm still investigating those psychotic breakdown incidents." She sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. The city was still reeling from a series of subway accidents that left several dead and many others in critical condition. News reports showed the crumpled train cars smashed up against each other. According to Sis, the conductors of both trains survived; both had started to behave erratically just as the train rounded a corner at high speed.

"How was school?" Sis continued. "I know you had some business with the principal. The place must have been a ghost town since you're still on break."

"Yes...but some activities have already started up," Makoto said, placing two steaming bowls of rice on the table. "You should see how many new club requests I received."

"I'm sure there were plenty," Sis said. Makoto could tell by the glazed look in her eyes that her mind was already somewhere else. The psychotic breakdowns, most likely.

Makoto sat across from her sister and tried to look her in the eye, just for a moment. She wanted to tell Sis about the transfer student and the bruises she saw on Suzui and Mishima. She wanted to tell Sis about a great many things, like how she felt there was a glass wall between her and her peers and how much she missed their father... but no. Sis had enough to worry about between her job at the prosecutor's office and supporting a minor on a single income. Makoto had problems that a high schooler should be able to solve herself, just like Sis did when she was an honor student.

"Well, I'm glad you're still on the student council," Sis said, picking up her chopsticks. "That's going to look great on your CV. And don't forget-"

"I know, I know... I have entrance exams coming up."

"That's right," Sis said. "I'm counting on you."

Makoto was glad she left the television on. The chatter of the evening news was a welcome relief from silence, as neither sister spoke much for the rest of the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted to Fanfiction.net on 11/15/2020  
> Edited 12/8/2020 to add chapter title  
> Crossposted to AO3 on 12/22/2020  
> Revised 12/28/2020 to remove dialogue that didn't really sound like the characters.


	2. The Delinquent, the Punk, and the Floozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ren finds it impossible to ignore other people's problems.

Amamiya Ren learned soon enough that gossip was a way of life at Shujin Academy. His fellow classmates made the housewives in his hometown of Inaba seem like spies in comparison. It was a good thing that nothing they said could hurt him. Most of the rumors were just that: rumors. And the information that was true had already been thrown in his face countless times. Yes, he had been arrested. No, he did not attack that man. Yes, his life was probably ruined. No, it was not his fault.

Then again, if only he hadn't stopped on the way home...

"Hey!" a voice from his school bag jolted him out of his thoughts. "Can we go already? It's too hot in here! I'm covered in fur, you know."

Ren nudged the bag with his foot. "In a minute, Morgana. Break's almost over." There was a rustle of fur against fabric, a displeased grumbling noise, then stillness. Ren turned back to his homework, intent on memorizing the foundations of government for Mr. Ushimaru's social studies class, but quickly lost himself in rumination once again.

The last few months had been the worst of his life. He remembered hearing a woman scream for help. He remembered pulling a man in a suit away from her. He remembered the man half-covering his bloody face as sirens blared in the distance.

Ren clenched his jaw as he replayed the woman's testimony in his head: how she remembered that Ren attacked the man in the suit and shoved him to the ground - even though she had seen with her own eyes that the man was piss drunk and fell all on his own. It was her word against Ren's, and no one wanted to side with the high school student caught in a compromising position. He pleaded his innocence, but it was all for naught. The court sentenced him to a year's probation, which he was now serving in the great city of Tokyo.

"Is that him? The transfer student? He looks so normal. I bet he's terrifying when he loses it, though. These delinquents all like that. I heard-"

 _Sigh._ Morgana was right about how hard it was to focus in the library. All around him, he heard snippets of conversations about his alleged misdeeds, about how he didn't belong at a place like Shujin, that he wasn't deserving of his seat there. Ren was no honor student, but his grades weren't half bad. Of all the crap that circulated online, why couldn't his transcripts from Inaba be among them?

That's what really bothered him: not the rumors so much as everyone believing what they heard and repeating it ad nauseum, without verification.

With minutes to spare before the start of afternoon classes, Ren looked around the library for some distraction from the whispers. There was a girl sitting alone at one of the group study tables. He'd seen her there every day since the school year started, poring over books and papers that seemed impossibly complex. She was cute in her modified school uniform - a halter vest and sleek grey turtleneck over the plaid regulation skirt - but it wasn't her appearance that caught his attention. Something about her intense focus appealed to him. She seemed like the type of person who got to the bottom of things, someone he could have really used on his side during the trial.

Ren considered introducing himself, but no one in the library seemed eager to talk to him. Even the student librarian looked away when he entered the room. There was a good chance the girl in the turtleneck would do the same.

He felt one unsheathed claw reach out and tug at the hem of his pants.

"All right, Morgana!"

Time to go. Maybe he'll ask Ryuji about her later.

***

If the last few months were the worst of his life, the last few days had been the most thrilling. As soon as the train released him into the throngs of people at Station Square, he knew he'd come to the right place. No one knew who he was here, and no one cared. He could blend seamlessly into the crowd anywhere in the city.

He made a friend, Sakamoto Ryuji, former star of the track team, now branded a troublemaker for raising his hand against a teacher. The boys explored Kamoshida Suguru's cognitive castle on their first day of school, coming across scenes of torture that triggered Ryuji's memories of his days training under Kamoshida. They met Morgana, the creature now napping inside his bag, and made a deal: the not-cat's knowledge of the Metaverse in exchange for their help uncovering his true origins.

And of course, there was Arsène, his Persona - his other self - who awakened just as Shadow Kamoshida ordered their execution. Ren could still hear the voice in his head as Kamoshida tossed Ryuji's broken body to the floor, and the castle guards restrained him against the walls of the cold, damp cell.

_What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch?_

_Death awaits him if you do nothing._

Ren tried not to think of the gauntlets pressing into his shoulders, his body straining against the force of two armored soldiers. Yes, he could have ignored the woman and continued on his way home. He would be in a different place now if he'd just minded his own business. A much better place, even. He regretted the arrest, the expulsion, the long hours of isolation, the trouble he brought to his parents and friends. But he knew in his heart that he had done the right thing.

The woman was screaming. She needed help. He _had_ done the right thing.

_Was your previous decision a mistake?_ the voice asked, and this time he responded.

"No," he said, as the spirit of his rebellion flared around him.

***

Just as he couldn't ignore the woman back in Inaba, he couldn't leave Takamaki Ann crying in Shibuya Station in the middle of rush hour.

For one thing, Ann was a natural beauty. At 5'6'', she stood high above the other girls in their class. That, plus her European features and Western mannerisms, made her easy to pick out from a crowd. The modeling agencies in Tokyo took notice, as did half the men on the street.

And Kamoshida.

Ren thought there must have been _something_ going on between Ann and the volleyball coach when he saw them chatting and driving to school together. It wasn't until yesterday, after chasing her down the length of the underground walkway, that he learned those minor flirtations were all an act to placate the teacher. Ann's best friend at school was Suzui Shiho, a starter on the school volleyball team. Kamoshida threatened to remove her from the lineup unless Ann had relations with him.

Ren didn't remember why he got involved when he heard Ann fighting with Kamoshida on the phone or what compelled him to follow her when she fled. He felt a strong kinship with her just as he had with Ryuji when they first met. It wasn't lost on him that all three of them had been labeled: he was a delinquent, Ryuji a punk, and Ann a slut, the subject of all sorts of rumors about stolen boyfriends and traitorous friends. The other students shunned them; Kamoshida made it a point to harass them in the hall.

What was the new phrase they learned in Ms. Chouno's class? "Birds of a feather flock together." Despite everything that happened since his move to Tokyo, he was glad to have these two by his side at least.

Ann turned around as he settled into his seat in Classroom 2-D. "A thank you. For yesterday," she said, handing him an envelope. Ren tore it open and pulled out a gift certificate to Rocinante.

"Oh. You didn't have to," he said, unused to the attention of any girl, let alone a _model_.

"But I wanted to. I was so in my feelings yesterday. I didn't know what to do about Kamoshida. I was ready to call a cab over to his place when you showed up."

"I couldn't just ignore you," Ren said softly, and it was the truth.

Mr. Ushimaru cleared his throat in a bid for silence, then began his lecture on the Constitution. Ren tried to stay focused and take the most detailed notes he could. It seemed the rest of the day would pass uneventfully until Mishima Yuuki started shouting and pointing out the window.

"S-s-she's about to jump!" he cried. "Someone's about to jump!"

Half the class stood up to see for themselves. Ren saw the color drain from Ann's face.

"Shiho...!" she gasped.

Rising to his feet, Ren saw a girl in a Shujin uniform teeter on the edge of the second-floor balcony before plunging to the pavement below.

"SHIHO!"

Ann bolted from her desk. Ren followed her out of the classroom and down the hall, wondering how he was running after the same girl twice in one week. He swore under his breath when he realized he had left Morgana behind and turned back only to find the classroom empty.

 _I suppose the cat can take care of himself_ , he thought.

Ann had long disappeared into the crowd of students making their way downstairs to the courtyard. Ren scanned the hallway one last time for pigtails and zoned in on another blonde head. Sakamoto was waiting for him by the stairwell.

"There you are! What the hell is going on?" Ryuji asked, wide-eyed.

"It's that bastard, Kamoshida," Ren said, motioning for him to follow. They made their way to the first floor, where the third-year students had gathered around the entrance to the courtyard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl in the turtleneck conversing with a teacher. She looked oddly authoritative, more so than the other students, but he didn't have time to think about why that was the case. His gaze drifted from the courtyard to the PE practice buildings, his next course of action becoming increasingly clear.

***

Several hours later, Joker, Panther, and Skull stood before a grotesque shrine covered in an array of photographs. The room was dark save for the glow cast by torches on either side of the display. Panther set one foot forward, then another, until she was close enough to see the photographs in detail. Her companions watched closely, worried that her Persona's awakening had taken a heavy toll.

"What d'ya see?" Skull asked from the shadows.

Panther's breath was ragged. "They're all of Shiho," she murmured. Her knees buckled, and for a moment, she looked like she would crumple to the floor. Skull offered her a hand, but she quickly regained her balance.

"I'm fine!" she said. "I'll be fine."

Joker leaned in for a closer look. The photographs on the wall were indeed all of Suzui Shiho. Shiho at volleyball practice, Shiho in class, Shiho conversing with someone outside the frame. Shiho in various states of undress. Shiho looking uncomfortable in a group photo with Kamoshida by her side, his arm draped across her shoulders. Panther never told him what Shiho whispered in her ear as she lay on the stretcher, waiting to be taken to the hospital. It dawned on him that it may have been too awful for her to repeat.

"We have to steal that treasure," Panther hissed. "We have to change his heart. Make him confess his crimes. Avenge Shiho."

"Hell yeah, he's going to pay for what he did!" Skull chimed in. He laid a hand on Panther's shoulder, which Panther quickly shrugged off.

"You sure you're okay?" Joker asked her.

"Yeah. I just wonder what would have happened if I'd gone ahead with meeting Kamoshida. Would Shiho be okay if I just…"

"Sucked it up and slept with him? Would you really have been okay with that?"

"No, but if it would have saved Shiho…" Panther trailed off as the three of them were interrupted by the sound of wind slicing through the air, then the impact of multiple bodies slamming into the corridor wall.

"Guys, we've got shadows incoming!" Mona called. The monster cat had been keeping watch by the door. Joker turned to Skull and Panther, who nodded in acquiescence. They plundered what they could from the room before making their way deeper into the castle, fragments of Kamoshida's cognition splashing at their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted to FFN on 11/22/2020  
> Edited 11/26/2020: Corrected minor vocabulary errors (e.g. Persona are not "spirits").  
> Edited 12/8/2020: Added chapter title. I'm so sorry, Ann.  
> Crossposted to AO3 on 12/22/2020


	3. The Kamoshida Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ren and Makoto get off on the wrong foot.

Shujin Academy was still reeling from Suzui Shiho's jump from the second floor. Students in their dark blazers and plaid uniforms congregated in the hall, exchanging theories about why she did it. Was it stress? Did her grades drop? Was she in danger of academic probation? Almost no one seemed to consider there may have been a more sinister reason behind her actions than a failing grade. In contrast, it was all Makoto could think about.

She had been in class when it happened. She heard screams and then a nauseating impact. She followed the other students out to the courtyard and saw Takamaki-san kneeling next to Suzui-san. Makoto felt her stomach twist as she remembered what Mishima had told her over winter break: that Kamoshida had turned the gymnasium into a torture chamber. That students felt unsafe, that he'd call the starting lineup to his office one by one and do unspeakable things to them.

"These are very serious allegations," Makoto told him. "Won't you consider becoming a witness? Principal Kobayakawa should know about this. But he isn't going to listen without proof."

"No, please," Mishima pleaded. "I brought this to you because I want to stay out of it. The whole team does. Who knows what Kamoshida will do to us if he finds out."

Makoto wouldn't say a word, of course. It would reflect poorly on the council if she divulged every secret a student told her in confidence.

She had an allegation but no evidence. The volleyball team had been training hard for nationals, which would explain the bruises and other injuries. Mishima made it clear that he and his teammates wouldn't testify. Then there was the fact that Kamoshida was an Olympic champion and the best thing to happen to the school in years. Shujin had always been known for its academics but recently started to make a name for itself in sports. There were university admissions and letters of recommendation on the line. She didn't want to ruin any student's chances of getting into their first-choice college.

So she left the matter alone, watching and waiting for the right moment to act. Now it seemed she was too late. Suzui-san had been pushed past her limits, and Mishima had thrown his lot in with the troublemakers, as Makoto learned when she overheard three students chatting by the stairwell, shaking their heads at the foolishness of Sakamoto, Mishima, and the transfer student in confronting Kamoshida.

"Rumor has it those second-year guys are getting expelled. Serves them right for trying to start shit," one of them said.

"They picked the wrong teacher. Everyone knows Kamoshida runs this school," said another.

"Who tried to start shit?" asked a third student. His classmates didn't hesitate to name names.

Makoto was intrigued. She had almost forgotten about the new student after her conversation with Principal Kobayakawa. It seemed he was starting trouble already. But, she thought, this may be exactly the opportunity she needed. As student council president, she felt she had reasonable enough grounds to serve as a mediator between the school administration and students facing expulsion. Delinquent or not, if they tried to take on Kamoshida, then they might know something incriminating about him that she didn't. If they knew something she didn't, perhaps they could work out a deal. Information for student council representation.

She decided to start with Amamiya.

***

Ren looked up from his homework to see the girl in the turtleneck standing over him. He was surprised to see someone, anyone trying to talk to him, much less someone he actually had an interest in. If only he didn't have to leave so soon to meet Ryuji and Ann at the hideout.

"It's been a week since the semester started, and I haven't even introduced myself," the girl in the turtleneck said. "My name is Niijima Makoto. I'm a third-year here."

"Nice to meet you, Niijima-senpai. But I'm afraid this is a bad time."

"So I've heard," the girl named Niijima said, pulling up a chair. "I promise I won't take too much of your time."

Ren nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Niijima smoothed out the wrinkles of her skirt and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She paused for a moment, then raised her hand to her chin as if deep in thought.

"I...I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help at the board meeting next month," she began.

"So you know about that." This conversation was off to a _great_ start.

"Yes. I should mention that I am student council president. I'm well acquainted with Kamoshida-sensei and Principal Kobayakawa." She paused again, letting her hand fall to her lap. Then, making _very_ pointed eye contact, she continued, "I could put in a good word for you if you'd like. I just need some information in return."

"About what?" Ren asked.

"About what happened with Kamoshida, of course." Niijima's voice was firm. "You must have heard the rumors about the volleyball team by now. I'm trying to bring the matter to the principal's attention. In order to do that, I need proof of Kamoshida's wrongdoing."

Ren gave her a quizzical look. _Student council president?_ He thought of the student council at Inaba, whose members always seemed more concerned about currying favor with the teachers than doing anything to help their peers. His impression of Shujin's council thus far was no different. He could still see Ann's tear-streaked face as she consoled Suzui-san in the stretcher, and Ryuji's posture getting even slouchier as he described the dismantling of the track team. If Makoto Niijima was indeed student council president, where had she been when his information leaked online? Where was she when Kamoshida was making Shiho's life hell?

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm not sure there is anything you can do," he said. Niijima stiffened as the words left his mouth. Both her hands balled into fists, taking some of the thin fabric of her skirt with them. Clearly, this was not how she envisioned their conversation would go.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked in a tone Ren would describe as surprisingly composed.

"Well, I haven't been impressed with what I've seen so far. I was hoping for a clean slate when I started here, but it turns out everyone already knows about my criminal record." Ren thought he might as well get his feelings about _that_ out of the way.

Niijima shifted ever so slightly in her seat. "You never came to us for help," she said.

"That's not all. You might know this already, but Sakamoto and I conducted our own investigation. We asked members of the volleyball team about their...one-on-one practice sessions with Kamoshida. He's done some really unforgivable things, you know. And all this school seems to care about is covering his tracks to protect its reputation."

It was his turn to proffer the pointed eye contact. "Rumor has it that includes the student council."

"I was just biding my time," Niijima said, an edge to her voice. "Try to see it from my point of view. I didn't want to destroy the team's chances at nationals. Especially after we lost track and field because of your friend Sakamato. There are students counting on that letter of recommendation."

"First of all, Sakamoto is a great guy," Ren fired back. "Second, that does make it sound like you would do anything for a letter of recommendation." Now he was just being a smartass, but he couldn't help it. Niijima was exceedingly pretty in her own way. He liked surprising pretty girls. He liked it so much that he decided to go in for the kill. What harm was there in teasing this difficult, superior, uptight classmate of his just a little? It's not like anyone believed the Metaverse existed anyway.

"Tell you what. I'll take down Kamoshida and show you how it's done," he said, ignoring the sudden movement from his bag. He started collecting the notebooks and pens from his desk, intent on extracting himself from the unwanted conversation.

Niijima looked equal parts startled and annoyed. "I-I don't see how. You're already getting expelled. He's already won."

Ren shot her what he hoped was a smile both charming and devious. "Just watch, Niijima."

He had already secured the infiltration route to Kamoshida's treasure room with Panther, Skull, and Mona. All the team had left to do was send the calling card that would force the treasure to materialize. He couldn't think of a better way to get under the skin of Miss President and help the school simultaneously. Makoto Niijima would get her evidence of Kamoshida's wrongdoing at the same time as everyone else.

As he left the library in pursuit of the rooftop, the thrashing in his bag became impossible to contain. Morgana popped out of the zippered compartment, meowing his head off. "Did you seriously JUST TELL HER THAT?" he cried. Now she's going to know it's us if Kamoshida has a mental shutdown!"

***

Makoto stayed up late that night to study for her next mock exam, though she wasn't sure if it was a truly effective use of her time. A hot bath might have been a better choice. She was so tense that she nearly hit the ceiling when her phone went off, breaking the silence in the apartment.

It was a message from Sis saying she'd be working through the night again. Makoto felt somewhat relieved. She didn't want Sis to see her in such a distracted state. She looked down at her unfinished problem set, the margins covered in formulas and equations - all work and no results.

_I'll take down Kamoshida and show you how it's done._

The words played over and over in her head.

Makoto dropped her pencil and lay her face down on her desk. It was no use. Her mind kept drifting back to her disastrous attempt at interrogation.

Amamiya had been right, to a point. For all her accomplishments as an honor student, she had not been a very effective student council president thus far. She had failed to change Kobayakawa's mind on any point of disagreement. She had let the matter of Amamiya's information drop after her one conversation with the principal. Even more damning was the fact that she'd done nothing to protect Shiho Suzui, even after Mishima had tipped her off about the abuse on the volleyball team. She had her reasons for keeping the information to herself, of course, but it wasn't exactly the hallmark of a proactive leader.

Makoto dug her fingernails into her palms. What about him? What right did he have to tell her how to do her job? She thought of that delinquent's stupid, unexpectedly pleasant face and quick-wittedness. When she approached Amamiya at the library, she had expected a crude, threatening brute. Instead, she had been thrown off guard by someone completely different. If it wasn't for her knowledge of his criminal record, she would have a hard time believing he had ever had problems with the law.

That might have been her most embarrassing mistake of the day. She had severely underestimated his charm.

***

On May 1, Principal Kobayakawa called Makoto to his office.

"Niijima-kun, what is the meaning of this?" he said, handing her a piece of B5 paper. Makoto examined the chicken scratch handwriting, eventually decoding the rather crass message. She had to read it out loud to make sure she truly understood it.

"Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust," she said. "We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

She looked up from the paper, confused. "Is this some sort of prank, sir?"

"What do you think, Niijima-kun?" asked Principal Kobayakawa. "You know the student body intimately. Do _you_ think it's a prank? Do you know who could have posted these all over the school?"

Makoto remembered what Amamiya had said about taking the Kamoshida situation into his own hands. She could tell Kobayakawa about their conversation in the library. It would be so easy to implicate the probationer, she thought, but was that really fair when she didn't have any proof? She had waited long enough to take action on the Kamoshida case; she could certainly wait for Amamiya to show his hand.

"Well?" Kobayakawa had taken back the note and looked on the verge of tearing it into pieces.

Makoto stared down at her boots. There was a new run in her stocking that would need mending at home. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet the principal's.

"I don't know, sir," she said. "I couldn't tell you."

***

On May 2, Kamoshida Suguru confessed his crimes to the entire student body. Just like that, with everyone gathered in the gymnasium. As Kamoshida listed off one terrible act after another - rape, sexual harassment, aggravated assault, and more - Makoto searched the room for Amamiya. She wondered if she could catch his eye again, if he would give her some sign that Kamoshida's sudden change of heart was all his doing. Alternatively, she hoped he would give her a sign that this had nothing to do with him at all. That would set her mind at ease. She wouldn't have lied to the principal in that case.

Her eyes glazed over the crowd, past the sea of semi-familiar faces until she spotted a dark mop of hair next to a blonde one. There he was with Sakamoto. He did not turn in her direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted on FFN on 12/8/2020  
> Crossposted to AO3 on 12/22/2020


	4. Student Council Stalker (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Makoto begins her investigation.

On May 6, Makoto accepted Principal Kobayakawa's assignment to identify the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. To be more precise, she _resigned_ herself to the job. Kobayakawa did know about her lineage, after all.

"Your sister is still young, yet she holds an admirable position at the Public Prosecutors' Office, no?" he said, a smile creeping up his face. "If something disappointing were to happen here, that wouldn't reflect very well on your sister. Do you understand?"

"...Yes," Makoto said. _Message loud and clear_.

"How wise. It's no wonder you're our student council president."

Makoto could hear the condescension dripping from every syllable. Raw anger welled up inside her. She felt an impulse to smack the principal across the face, to hear him cry out in surprise and anguish. Instead, she gave him a curt nod and took her leave.

She stopped to collect her thoughts at the earliest opportunity, leaning against a row of lockers in a mercifully empty hallway while her classmates were at lunch. The world around her was spinning. Her body felt numb.

"Sis…" she said, closing her eyes.

Sis was a rising star at the prosecutor's office. She was the reason Makoto still had a roof over her head and food on the table, not to mention the opportunity to finish her education at Shujin. Makoto knew Sis sacrificed a lot to look after her - friends, boyfriends, free time she could have spent being a normal high school student - and did not intend to cause her any trouble. She certainly didn't want Sis's career to suffer more than it already did.

There was also the matter of Principal Kobayakawa's glowing letter of recommendation, which was now conditional on Makoto apprehending the Phantom Thieves. Makoto planned to leverage this favor to gain admission to her first-choice college, then seek out an office job where she could earn enough to be financially independent from Sis. Maybe then they could talk about life without the conversation turning into a lecture about the importance of hard work and studying, Sis's favorite way of reminding Makoto that she was ultimately a burden to her.

"I'm counting on you," she would say, and Makoto always promised to do her best.

In fact, it seemed the only thing standing between Makoto and her ideal future was the Phantom Thieves. Kobayakawa wanted her on the case immediately, and she had but one lead: Amamiya.

His associates too of course.

***

Makoto's first order of business was to find out where the suspected Thieves spent time after school. This turned out to be easier than expected, as Okumura Haru had received special dispensation to grow her heirloom vegetables on the roof. The third-year approached Makoto one afternoon in the student council office, which was surprising as Okumura usually kept to herself.

"Niijima-san," she said, eyes downcast. "I thought the roof was off-limits."

"It is," Makoto said. "No one should be there except you." She checked a name off the list in front of her and pulled another sheet from the monumental stack of permission slips for the second-years' upcoming class trip. Kobayakawa wanted to send them to Hawaii this year. She had a sinking feeling the arrangements would keep her busy for months.

"Then...why do I keep finding garbage near my plants?" Okumura said, tilting her head. "I just thought I'd inquire. Twice this week I've found empty bottles on the roof. Whoever left them there must be careless."

Makoto took a deep breath. _The roof… off-limits… of course_. Why didn't she think of it sooner?

"Okumura-san," she said. "Have you been to the roof today?"

"Not since lunch." The fluffy-haired girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Wait here," Makoto said. "I'll be right back."

Makoto marched up the stairs to the roof. Sure enough, Amamiya, Sakamoto, and Takamaki were all there reading on their phones. Okumura's planters were just out of sight behind some abandoned classroom furniture, on which Takamaki sat holding a bottle of Udagawa Water. Sakamoto was seated on a folding chair next to her. Only Amamiya was standing, lips slightly parted as though she had interrupted him mid-sentence. They hadn't spoken since that day in the library when he promised to take down Kamoshida...and flashed her that smile. Makoto wanted more than anything to convey that she was not intimidated by whatever heart-stealing powers he had.

"This place is off-limits, you know," she said.

"We'll get out of here once we're done chatting," Sakamoto replied, languidly stretching his arms overhead. "Anyways, what's Miss Council President want with us?"

"Yes, what *does* Miss Council President want?" Amamiya echoed.

All three kouhai knew very well what her name was. She thought she'd follow their example.

"The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, and the infamous transfer student. Interesting combination," she said.

Takamaki's eyes flashed in anger.

"Great way to start a conversation," she muttered.

Makoto set her sights on Amamiya, whose eyes seemed to be searching hers. "By the way, it seems you got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well."

"Not really," Amamiya said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Are you...playing dumb with me?" Sis often used that line when she suspected Makoto was hiding something.

"It just goes to show how little interaction he had with him," Takamaki said, before taking a swig of Udagawa water.

Makoto tried another line of questioning. "Hm… I heard it was Mr. Kamoshida who used a volleyball team member to spread details of your past record. Don't you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida, I mean."

This time it was Sakamoto who interjected. "What's all this about?" he said. "My friend here's an upstanding guy."

"I don't mean to offend. Many students have been shaken up by what happened with Mr. Kamoshida." Makoto realized the chances of Sakamoto having the least legible handwriting of the three were high. "The rumors about that odd, calling card-esque posting aren't going away either."

"I didn't expect someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai," Takamaki said.

"I dunno that it was tactless…" Sakamoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, we done here? We can't leave if you keep talkin' to us."

Makoto took one last look at Amamiya. She thought she saw the beginnings of a smirk, but she couldn't be sure.

"At least try to understand my position," she said. "Being forced to deal with this horseplay…"

"Horseplay?!" Now Takamaki and Sakamoto were indignant. Makoto accepted that the conversation was going nowhere and decided to cut her losses, but not before accomplishing what she had set out to do.

"Ah yes, by the way… it's been decided that this place will be closed off due to the incident," she said. "I heard some people are coming up here without permission, after all. I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

She turned and headed back inside.

The last thing she heard before the door shut was Sakamoto and Takamaki speculating what all of that was about… and then a series of meows? How strange. She hadn't seen a cat with them.

Okumura was still in the student council room when Makoto returned. She had somehow made tea in the fifteen minutes she was gone, the fine china clashing with her school tracksuit, which she always wore when gardening to protect the expensive modifications to her school uniform. Makoto always had to remind herself that Okumura was the heiress to a huge fortune and daughter of a powerful executive. She just seemed so innocuous.

"Would you like some tea?" Okumura offered. "There's plenty."

"No, thank you," Makoto said, returning to her paperwork. "I just had a word with the culprits. You won't have to worry about litter on the roof anymore."

"Oh? How wonderful," Okumura said. "But I do insist you try this blend…"

Makoto paused, pen hovering over another name on her list. She supposed there was no harm in a cup of tea with a classmate. Maybe the antioxidants would heighten her powers of concentration.

"Okay sure," she said with a nod.

Okumura smiled, evidently pleased to be sharing her concoction.

***

Joker sprinted along empty train tracks, eyes fixed on the large, misshapen figure up ahead. He could see Panther and Skull in position at the far end of the cavern, drawing the shadow's attention away from him. Skull brandished his steel rod, yelling something Joker couldn't make out from his distance.

Whatever it was made the shadow angry. It started moving towards his teammates just as he reached the point of no return. With a declaration to reveal the shadow's true form, he leaped overhead and pried off its mask with his dagger.

An explosion of red and black smoke propelled him backward. As Joker landed on his feet, he looked up and saw Skull and Panther already on the offensive against a regiment of Berith. Mona hid behind some debris providing reconnaissance, occasionally sending healing waves in their direction.

Joker charged forward, attacking the armored cavalrymen with three precise strikes. From the corner of his eye, he saw Skull and Panther harnessing the power of the elements to no avail.

" _Just die already!_ "

Skull called on Captain Kidd for another futile lightning strike. Beside him, Carmen's flames inflicted even less damage.

"This isn't working!" Panther cried. "We need to change tactics!"

"Joker, now's the time to use your power!" Mona called.

" _Silky!_ "

A ghostly woman in a red dress appeared beside Joker. At his command, the troublesome housemaid fired several freezing shards that pierced Berith's armor and knocked him off his demonic horse, the shattering ice casting their surroundings in a blue glow. Joker could momentarily see the decaying infrastructure of Mementos before the last of the shadows disintegrated and the darkness descended anew.

"That's the last of them," Mona said, transforming back into his vehicular form. Panther scrambled in, followed by Skull and Joker. "Want to keep exploring?"

"Actually, let's head back," Joker said, climbing into the driver's seat. His weekends playing racing games with Skull at the Central Street arcade had been paying off in today's expedition. "We have Nakanohara's treasure and a name. Besides, after that last skirmish, I think we could all use some rest."

"Working pretty hard today, huh?" Mona said. "Remember, _I_ was the one who drove you everywhere."

"And we were the ones actually fightin'" Skull growled. "So stop complaining and get us out of here!" He leaned his head back against Mona's insides. "I'm starving."

Joker thought he heard Panther mumble an apology for eating the last of the yakisoba pans. Skull and Mona seemed not to notice.

"Of course _you_ would say that Skull," Mona sneered as he began speeding along the train tracks. "An idiot like you doesn't see the value in strategy!"

"Why you little…!" As usual, Skull did not take kindly to the insult.

"Here we go again," Panther sighed.

The party traversed the labyrinthine tunnels of Mementos until they reached the turnstiles near the ground level. There, Joker activated the navigator app on his phone and braced himself for the familiar dizziness as Mementos faded back into the busy streets of Shibuya. He was once again in his school uniform, with none of the accouterments that empowered him in the Metaverse.

Instinctively he reached for his glasses, which had taken the place of his mask. Upon returning to the real world, they were always there to remind him that _Joker_ was a daring and dangerous gentleman thief. Amamiya Ren was a high school student with a criminal record that would follow him for the rest of his life. It was as Sakura-san said: one wrong move and his life would be over. The toy dagger and model gun he carried didn't change the fact that he had to keep his head down in order to survive.

Even the solution to the Niijima situation involved living like an honest high school student in order to cast away suspicion. The party circled back to the subject after reviewing everything they learned that day about Mementos, the palace of the people.

"She's a sharp one," Morgana said. "We need to do everything we can to get her off our tail."

"I still can't believe you told Niijima-senpai about our heist," Ann said, turning to Ren. "No wonder she's suspicious!"

"We were busting ass back there tryin' to defend you, dude," Ryuji chimed in. "I know she's a girl, but the student council president? Out of ALL the girls at school?"

_Wow, I must have really messed up if even Ryuji's piling on me._

"I know… it was stupid, and I'm still sorry. If it's any consolation, I doubt she'll report us." Ren made eye contact with every single one of his teammates as he said this. His apology was sincere, and he hoped they believed him. 

"We're lucky she hasn't already," Morgana said sternly. "She doesn't have a shred of evidence, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"We gotta find a new hideout too," Ryuji said. "Guess we shoulda seen it coming after that pink-haired girl walked in on us..."

"Only because you were so loud!" Morgana snapped.

As the conversation devolved once again into bickering, Ren pondered how he got Niijima Makoto so wrong. He was usually good at reading people - it might be one reason he could harbor multiple Persona while his teammates could only wield one. But the girl he noticed in the library would have swiftly addressed the abuse on the volleyball team, even if she didn't have the backing of adults. She may not have been successful, but she would have at least tried. The last thing he expected Niijima to be was a robot who followed directions, blindly bending to authority.

Even so, talking to her felt different. Lighter, airier, sparkling even. He had tried to replicate that feeling with Ann, but it was obvious she had a better rapport with Ryuji, whom she'd known since middle school. If they loitered around long enough, the two of them would start one of their playfights, touching and wrestling and fake arguing.

Just like…

"Hey, guys? I think we're being watched."

Ren followed Morgana's gaze. He noticed a tall, slender figure disappear into the crowd just as he turned in its direction.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I didn't get a good look," Morgana said, jumping into Ren's bag. "But all of us should be careful. Especially you, Lady Ann."

"Why me?"

"Out of the four of us, who else would they be staring at?" Ryuji grumbled, eyeing the spot where the onlooker had been standing.

"I think," Morgana said. "Lady Ann has what humans call a _stalker_."

"Who knows," Ren said. "It could have been Niijima keeping an eye on us."

***

Makoto spent the next few weeks tracking the suspected Phantom Thieves. She chose Amamiya as her main target, as she'd never seen Sakamoto and Takamaki spend much time together before this school year. It pointed to Amamiya as the ringleader.

She made sure to carry a manga anthology with her at all times, something she could read casually while waiting for Amamiya - which was often, as he ran many errands on Central Street. He also worked at the convenience store and studied at the diner after school. Occasionally she spotted him with Takamaki at the mall, browsing for pastries at the supermarket.

Takamaki… she always looked so radiant, all muscle tone and long, lean legs that made Makoto feel more than a little self-conscious about her own body. No wonder Takamaki modeled for magazines on the side. It was one reason there were so many unkind rumors about her.

Makoto could recall the handful of conversations she had with Takamaki-san over the past year, all of them brief and cordial. In addition to her good looks, Takamaki was a quarter American and grew up abroad. She spoke fluent English and would have no problem securing a job after graduation with her parents' connections in the fashion industry. Makoto rarely ventured outside Tokyo, much less the country. She would have to survive in Japan's competitive economy on her own, whether she liked it or not.

After following the two on several outings (once to Inokashira Park and again to the diner for tea), she began to wonder if Amamiya and Takamaki were more than friends. She thought she might as well find out when she spotted Amamiya alone one morning at the Ginza Line platform.

"We meet again," she said, sidling up to him.

"Good morning." Amamiya seemed to be typing something on his phone. _Chatting with Takamaki perhaps?_

"It appears you're lying low lately. What's with the change?" Makoto asked.

"Me? I've been behaving the same as always." Amamiya finished whatever he was typing and slipped his phone into his pocket. He turned to face her, expressionless save for the sleep still heavy on his eyelids.

"Really? Is it just my imagination then?" Makoto murmured.

"Maybe."

There was a moment of silence as Makoto racked her brain for something to say next.

"… I wish the culprit would come forward soon," she finally said, matter-of-factly. "It's absurd to pretend I can do the police's job… I wish Principal Kobayakawa considered my feelings before asking me this."

Amamiya's face tensed up.

"You could have said no," he said. "You don't have to do everything adults ask of you, you know."

 _But Sis…_ So much for her attempt at small talk. Makoto decided to change the subject.

"Um…you seem pretty close with Takamaki-san if you're both coming to school together," she said breezily. "You just transferred here though… I guess you two really click."

"It's not that. We're in the same class," he said.

"Oh…" Makoto was relieved - wait, why was she feeling relieved? She turned back to Amamiya, who now had traces of amusement on his face.

"Any reason you're asking?" he said.

"N-no," Makoto said, looking away. "Y-you just seemed closer than that. She was a victim of Kamoshida, and I-I was wondering if that was all there was to it."

Makoto thought she saw his lips move, but the roar of the arriving train drowned out their voices. The crowd of early morning commuters quickly pushed them apart, and the rest of the way to school was woefully uneventful.

Amamiya also spent a fair amount of time with Sakamoto training in the field behind the school. These were easier days for Makoto, who could watch them from the student council office on the third floor. They ran laps around the school and performed bodyweight exercises on the field. Sakamoto was faster, but Amamiya stronger, outpacing his friend on pushups and lunges. Makoto had to be furtive about observing them, lest the other student council members noticed. She already knew what to expect from her treasurer, Hirota-san.

"They're _cute_ boys, but not _good_ boys," she would say.

 _Hirota-san, if you spent half as much time on your council duties as you do minding other people's business, the arrangements for the school trip would be sorted already_ , Makoto tried telegraphing to the second year.

As June approached, she began to wonder if she had been wrong all along about Amamiya's involvement with the Phantom Thieves. Aside from the occasional outing with Sakamoto or Takamaki, Amamiya appeared to spend most of his time alone, doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. There had been no word of the Phantom Thieves in nearly a month, either. If it weren't for Principal Kobayakawa's expectations, she might have forgotten about the mission altogether.

Would Kobayakawa accept "something disappointing" if it meant Kamoshida developed a conscience all on his own? What did that mean for Sis? And her letter of recommendation?

Makoto had other things on her mind, too. She still had to manage the household chores for Sis and study for entrance exams. Tracking Amamiya's movements meant going to bed later every night, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to stay focused. She was so sleep-deprived that she didn't see Amamiya turn around at the movie theater and head straight in her direction one Tuesday afternoon on Central Street. By the time she realized what was happening, he had stopped in his tracks, looking her dead in the eye. Makoto's heart beat faster than it had when she thought she failed an exam in middle school. The only thing she could think of doing was to cover her face with the manga she had been carrying around for a month.

 _Don't be ridiculous_ , she thought. _He's already seen you._

She felt him stop in front of her, taking advantage of their height difference to peer over the top of her book. Defeated, Makoto slowly lowered the tome until they could see each other face to face. Amamiya was smiling.

"Niijima-senpai," he said.

"A-Amamiya-kun," Makoto said. "W-what a coincidence."


	5. Student Council Stalker (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ren and Makoto take a detour.

Victory was sweet. 

Niijima Makoto stood before him with the look of a thief caught red-handed, though the only thing she’d arguably stolen was his sanity, as day after day he saw the same hefty tome with yakuza on the cover hovering in the crowds. It always disappeared so quickly he wondered if he was seeing things, or if book covers really did all have the same art style these days. When he saw her reflection in the glass case of a poster for _The Cake Knight Rises_ , he finally had evidence of what he had suspected all along.

“Nice, Morgana,” he said to the not-cat who had disappeared on his afternoon walk. “Thanks for looking out for Ann but not me, your wild card.”

The student council president appeared not to see him until he had almost closed the distance between her and the movie theater. To his surprise and bewilderment, she hid behind the book she was holding, blocking her face from view.

Really? This is what she’s been using as cover? Ren thought. He looked over the top of her book, which she promptly lowered in defeat.

“Niijima-senpai,” he said.

“A-Amamiya,” she quivered. “W-what a coincidence.”

Ren couldn’t help but smile. After her last two ambushes in the library and on the roof, it was only fitting that he got his chance to catch her off guard. 

“What are you reading?” he asked.

Niijima slammed the book shut and tucked it under her arm. “Umm… nothing,” she said.

“It definitely looks like something,” he said, eyes drifting to the cover. 

She sighed and presented him with the book, which turned out to be a manga anthology about the inner workings of organized crime. It wasn't what Ren expected to see: a fantasy shoujo or dainty romance maybe, like so many other girls.

“Different side of you,” he said.

“Yes, well…” Annoyed passers-by jostled them as they squeezed past the pair, muttering something about dumb teenagers blocking the street. After a few moments, the guilty look on her face softened, and she looked more like the confident student council president who first approached him in the library.

“I should go,” she said breezily, placing the anthology in her bag. “I have many errands to run…first to the pharmacy, then to Rocinante...” 

Ren reached out and grasped her by the wrist. He immediately regretted doing so when she let out a small gasp and staggered backward into him. Her body felt soft and slight against his masculine frame.

“What are you doing?” she cried.

“Sorry.” Ren held her by the shoulders. He led her to a deserted alleyway -- not the one where he communed with the visitors in his dreams. This one was well-frequented by a street hawker who had struck up a friendship with an orange tabby. Ren had become well acquainted with the Shibuya side streets as he took care of the bulk of team shopping. Phantom Thief business required the utmost secrecy. 

Today, however, all he needed was a quiet place to talk. When they were a fair distance away from the street, Ren turned to face the student council president. She looked at him defiantly, arms crossed.

“You’ve been following me,” he said.

“I-I haven’t,” she stammered.

Ren glanced at his phone. “You know, it wouldn’t be hard to take some pictures if you keep this up. Now that I know you’re out there. Stalking isn’t a good look for the student council president.”

Niijima sighed, shoulders sagging. “Okay... yes. It’s part of my investigation.”

The memory of their conversation at the Ginza platform was vivid in his mind. “You _can_ say no.”

“I have my reasons,” she murmured, as her gaze shifted to something -- someone -- behind his shoulder. Ren was about to ask what he had to do to get her off his back forever when he heard a deep, raspy voice drifting in with the cigarette smoke assaulting his nostrils. “What have we here? A lover’s quarrel?”

A man in a loud blue and white button-down shirt blocked the exit to the street. He looked out of place among the uniformed students and suited commuters milling about in the afternoon. Though the man didn’t present an immediate threat, he gave off a threatening vibe. Ren stepped in front of Niijima and stared him down.

“We’re having a private conversation,” he said.

“What could a couple of high schoolers have to talk about that’s so important?” The man exhaled and flicked his cigarette to the ground. The burning end still glowed until he stomped it out.

Neither Ren nor the student council president responded.

“Kids can’t take a joke,” the man muttered. “Well, whatever. How about I offer you a chance to make some extra money? Don’t you want to make more than your allowances?”

“What kind of job is it?” Ren asked. His guardian had made it clear he wouldn’t be receiving an allowance. 

“A delivery job.”

“By delivery, do you mean that of illegal substances?” Niijima piped up.

_What is she doing?_

“Heh, you’re a funny girl,” the man said, but his smile did not reach his eyes.

“So you won’t answer me? Then I was right….”

_Now she’s done it._

“What’s up with you anyways? Why’re you asking all these questions, huh?” The man shoved Niijima against the wall. Ren immediately rushed forward, reaching out to grab him from behind just like he had with the man in the suit. Before he could make contact, Niijima dispatched her attacker with a few swift movements. The man landed on his back with a loud thud. Ren was suddenly very glad he used a gentle hand when he caught Niijima by the wrist.

***

Makoto stood horrified over the body of the man she had just thrown. She had meant to protect herself, not knock the guy unconscious. To make things worse, Amamiya had seen everything. First, she’d been caught following him. As if that wasn’t mortifying enough, he had seen what she was reading. So inelegant, so unladylike. 

Now, she was personally responsible for this man’s injuries -- if he had any, which she hoped he didn’t. He lay sprawled across the floor, moaning but not moving.

Amamiya nudged the man with his shoe. “He’s out cold,” he said. “Nice job.”

Makoto shook her head. She had noticed the signet ring on the man’s pinky finger. He was one of Kaneshiro’s men, the mafia syndicate the police had been investigating for years. Both Sis and Dad had been involved at some point. Kaneshiro ran a thriving illegal drug trade that spanned all of Central Tokyo. It was unusual to see one of his operatives out in broad daylight. She learned long ago that groups like these typically operated at night and in much seedier parts of town. 

Makoto imagined what Sis would say if she turned up with a squad of police and saw the two of them poking and prodding an unconscious man. She would take the man to the police station and interrogate him, of course. She’d also interrogate Makoto about why she was spending time with a boy.

It’s a good thing Sis wasn’t around, and that Makoto had no intention of telling her about the incident. She saw no point in telling Amamiya about Kaneshiro, either. For all he knew, a stranger attacked them out of nowhere. Controlling information was how she would maintain the upper hand.

Nevertheless, lies of omission were still lies. And she suspected it was only a matter of time before she’d trip up and expose herself.

Makoto’s heart was beating out of her chest. Faster and faster, like it would explode.

“I...I need to go,” she said to Amamiya and fled the scene.

***

Ren followed the student council president down Central Street, partially out of curiosity, partially to see if she was okay, and mostly because she had spent the past few weeks tailing him, and it was only fair that he got to do the same. He caught up to her outside the bookstore, where she had stopped to peruse the items on sale. Or pretended to, anyway. She was breathing heavily, her crimson eyes flush with focus.

There were many reasons Ren should have left her there with her thoughts. He had encountered her a grand total of three times, none of which were especially pleasant. Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana had already made their feelings about her clear. She was trying to get dirt on the Phantom Thieves, and on him in particular. But, as he was inclined to do whenever he saw someone in distress, he chose to intervene. Console. Empathize. It didn’t mean he had to lower his guard.

That was how he ended up with Niijima at the Central Street arcade. She needed to get her mind off what happened. She wanted to know what her peers did for fun.

As the student council president stared blankly at the various games around the room, Ren walked up to the Gun About console and inserted two 100 yen coins. He used the gun-shape controller to take out the moving targets one by one. She stood behind him, watching his every move.

“That actually seems somewhat realistic,” she asked.

“It’s an experience,” he said flatly.

“I-If it’s all right with you… Do you think you could teach me?”

Curious to see how she would fare, Ren inserted two more coins and handed her the controls. Seeing her struggle to hit even the slowest targets was tiresome. After a few rounds, he offered to make some slight adjustments to her form, lowering her arms and rolling her shoulders back to make sure the body was aligned. He felt her skin tense against his. “Try now,” he said.

Her second attempt went much better. So well, in fact, that Ren was very conscious of the small crowd gathering around him, of other players distracted by her loud play.

”What? No way!” she cried, as her final life flashed on screen. She set the controller back in its halter and resumed her faulty positioning from before. Ren noticed was always tense around the shoulders. 

“So this is where everyone comes to enjoy themselves…”

“You were really into it,” he said.

Niijima smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ears. “I used to think games were a waste of time, but now I can see how they can teach you some useful skills.”

“Such as throwing a guy over your shoulder?”

Niijima bit back a smile. “Aikido. My father taught me.” She looked at her phone and blanched.

“I need to head back to Sis,” she said, shouldering her bag and pushing past him. I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.”

Ren wanted to ask who Sis was, but it seemed imprudent to do so. He knew deep down that this was a temporary reprieve in the little game they were playing. The push and pull of enemies who might have been good friends had their interests aligned. More importantly, there was a fundamental difference between them that made him distrust her: she believed that following the rules was in everyone’s best interest. He knew that the rule of law did not always bring about the right outcome.

Still, that didn’t prevent him from appreciating some things about her.

“Hey Mako-- ...Niijima-senpai.”

She turned around.

“Great job kicking that guy’s ass.”

He thought he saw a hint of a smile as she walked away.

***

Sis was at her laptop typing away when Makoto arrived home. She figured it must be work-related because that was all Sis ever talked about these days.

“I’m sorry, Sis! I’ll get started on dinner right away!” Leaving her purse by the door, she scrambled into the kitchen and began unloading the groceries.

“Don’t worry, Makoto,” Sis said. “I grabbed something outside an hour ago.”

“Oh.” Makoto slowed her frantic pace. She was glad Sis had had something to eat but disappointed that she hadn’t called to let her know. Was she really so expendable? “I’ll just make something for myself then.”

She heated up some food and sat down at the table to eat. The room was filled with the sounds of typing and chewing. The conversation in the apartment had dwindled in recent weeks, as Sis’s fixation on work now superseded everything else, including Makoto. She seemed angry all the time, complaining about doing twice as much work to get half as far as her male colleagues. She wondered how angry Sis would be if she found out about the afternoon’s events. _Hopefully, that won't happen._ Hopefully, the man would just crawl back to Kaneshiro. He had every reason to avoid going to the police.

The silence was a far cry from their relationship in childhood. Even before their father died, Sae had been her precious Big Sis, watching over her when she would have otherwise been left home alone. Their ten year age difference was a blessing for Makoto and a burden for Sae, who began to feel the constraints on her life as she accumulated responsibilities at work and home. Their father’s absence in life and after death didn’t help matters.

Makoto washed all the dishes and cleared her throat. “I’m going to my room,” she announced. Sis continued typing away until her hand was on the doorknob.

“Makoto.”

“Yes, Sis?” 

“You’ve been coming home late,” Sis said, turning from her laptop screen. “Is everything all right?”

Makoto thought of Amamiya’s hand on her wrist and felt her face grow hot. She hoped Sis didn’t notice.

“Oh… I’ve just had to stay after school longer to finish up council work,” she said. “You know, the second years are going to Hawaii this year. It’s a lot of work for the student council.”

Sis smiled with a fraction of her old warmth. “I just want to make sure you’re not getting distracted from your studies,” she said.

Makoto nodded. Of course, that would be the priority. “Good night, Sis.”

“Good night.”

Makoto changed out of her school uniform, then sat on her bed hugging the Buchimaru plushie she received from Sis years ago. She took out her phone and began typing out a new message to Amamiya, whose contact information she had obtained from school records. 

After several attempts to write a thank you message, she deleted her latest string of words and tossed her phone aside. 

_What am I doing?_

She was supposed to be gathering evidence, not making friends! Was texting Amamiya truly integral to her investigation? There was no guarantee he would divulge information even if she did befriend him, which she most certainly would not. He was still a delinquent. He must have done something to warrant the assault charge on his record. And the arcade had been a truce they agreed upon after their encounter with Kaneshiro’s man. 

Makoto closed her eyes. She needed to be careful going forward. She was going to be as blasé as possible the next time she saw him. Unflappable. Robotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I'm sorry this update is so late. Life has been keeping me busy.
> 
> Instead of all original scenes, I took Makoto's 1-star rank up and the scene outside Protein Lovers and adapted them for my own purposes. So they're not 100 percent original, but close enough?
> 
> Next chapter: infiltrating Madarame's Palace and coffee with Haru. Then returning to Kaneshiro's arc in Chapter 7, which kicks off the story climax. I think there will be about 10-12 chapters total.
> 
> Concrit is always welcome.


End file.
